


Memorial

by Mishael



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 20:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11020563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishael/pseuds/Mishael
Summary: Eli and Thrawn reflect on the sacrifices of others.





	Memorial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomkin/gifts).



> Written for a friend in honor of Memorial Day (US).

This was the first time Eli had made his way here since the incident. He was feeling mostly back to normal now, although he still wore a large bandage around his waist beneath his uniform as added protection against inadvertent bumps that would jar him, resulting in an involuntary hiss of pain. Concerned looks and repeated inquiries to whether or not he was all right had quickly grown annoying.

The short corridor before him was silent but familiar. As he reached the end, the door to the inner room slid open. Inside, the lights were dimmed, but the room was not full of holographic art as it normally would be. Only the holoprojectors along the walls were activated, displaying various flags and symbols from across the galaxy. Beneath each sat a pair of candles, their gentle flames steady and bright. The air was filled with an unobtrusive and calming scent. From the candles, perhaps.

Near the command desk, one particular flag stood in a more prominent position, a small table set before it, covered with numerous candles. A frown flickered across his face until memory told him it was the flag for Batonn. His eyes then shifted to the figure seated at the desk, after resting briefly on the unfamiliar symbol displayed on the wall behind the Grand Admiral.

Thrawn set down the datapad that had been in his hand as Eli approached, turning his glowing red eyes on the young Commander. There was a small smile on his face. “It is good to see you, Commander,” Thrawn said quietly.

Eli nodded, smiling in return. “Thank you, Admiral.” His gaze returned to the curious display around the room. “Is this a memorial?” he asked in a reverent voice.

Thrawn sat back in his chair, his eyes glinting. He steepled his fingers in front of his chest thoughtfully. “It is,” he confirmed with a tiny nod.

Eli turned a full circle, taking in the entire ensemble. He only just now noticed that the flags and symbols along the wall changed, cycling through a larger selection than there was room for. He settled at last on the one for Batonn, stepping quietly over to it and running his fingers lightly along the edge of the table. “I didn’t know you did this.”

“My people have a day set aside every year to remember those whose lives have been lost in service of defending the people.” Thrawn slowly rose and moved to stand beside him. “I understand that there are a number of worlds who follow similar customs.” He clasped his hands behind his back as he looked up at the flag of Batonn. “I believe it is important never to forget the cost of defending one’s people, one’s planet, one’s ideals.” Eli glanced up at him as Thrawn released a quiet sigh. “From the bridge of a ship, it can be easy to forget that every flicker and fade out the viewport is another life lost.”

“I have a feeling you never forget that, sir.” Turning back to the candles, Eli grimaced. Life could be brutal, and war was not glamorous. Not that they were exactly in the middle of a war, but the insurgent activity was increasing. They could end up there soon. And he had certainly already lost people he had known.

“What were you looking at?” he asked Thrawn, nodding toward the datapad. In response, Thrawn retrieved the device and handed it to Eli to see for himself. He frowned, tilting his head curiously before looking up at Thrawn again. “A list of names? Are these the people who have died?”

Thrawn nodded slowly. “People who had died while under my command.”

“And civilians, I see,” Eli commented with a heavy sigh as he turned back to the datapad. His heart dropped at the length of that list. “And the insurgents?” he added in a surprised voice, looking up again, his brow twisted in confusion.

“Not everyone who fights against the Empire is a criminal,” Thrawn said in a low voice, bowing his head. “Some certainly are, but others are merely fighting for their ideals just as we do ours.” His lips flattened into a thin smile. “I will honor all who fall in the fight to protect others who depend on them.” 

“Even your enemies?”

“Life is precious, Eli,” Thrawn murmured, his eyes shining brightly. “Those who recognize that and fight to protect it are worthy of honor, even if they stand on the opposite side of the battlefield.”

Eli nodded. Of course, he agreed; but he also found more questions and doubts stirred up by the comment. But that could be addressed at another time. For now, he stood with bowed head beside Thrawn, remembering those who had given everything and hoping that in the end he could prove just as brave and courageous.


End file.
